1Ch 17/kjv
: }|1| 17:1 Now it came to pass, as David sat in his house, that David said to Nathan the prophet, Lo, I dwell in an house of cedars, but the ark of the covenant of the LORD remaineth under curtains. }} : }|2| 17:2 Then Nathan said unto David, Do all that is in thine heart; for God is with thee. }} : }|3| 17:3 And it came to pass the same night, that the word of God came to Nathan, saying, }} : }|4| 17:4 Go and tell David my servant, Thus saith the LORD, Thou shalt not build me an house to dwell in: }} : }|5| 17:5 For I have not dwelt in an house since the day that I brought up Israel unto this day; but have gone from tent to tent, and from one tabernacle to another. }} : }|6| 17:6 Wheresoever I have walked with all Israel, spake I a word to any of the judges of Israel, whom I commanded to feed my people, saying, Why have ye not built me an house of cedars? }} : }|7| 17:7 Now therefore thus shalt thou say unto my servant David, Thus saith the LORD of hosts, I took thee from the sheepcote, even from following the sheep, that thou shouldest be ruler over my people Israel: }} : }|8| 17:8 And I have been with thee whithersoever thou hast walked, and have cut off all thine enemies from before thee, and have made thee a name like the name of the great men that are in the earth. }} : }|9| 17:9 Also I will ordain a place for my people Israel, and will plant them, and they shall dwell in their place, and shall be moved no more; neither shall the children of wickedness waste them any more, as at the beginning, }} : }|10| 17:10 And since the time that I commanded judges to be over my people Israel. Moreover I will subdue all thine enemies. Furthermore I tell thee that the LORD will build thee an house. }} : }|11| 17:11 And it shall come to pass, when thy days be expired that thou must go to be with thy fathers, that I will raise up thy seed after thee, which shall be of thy sons; and I will establish his kingdom. }} : }|12| 17:12 He shall build me an house, and I will stablish his throne for ever. }} : }|13| 17:13 I will be his father, and he shall be my son: and I will not take my mercy away from him, as I took it from him that was before thee: }} : }|14| 17:14 But I will settle him in mine house and in my kingdom for ever: and his throne shall be established for evermore. }} : }|15| 17:15 According to all these words, and according to all this vision, so did Nathan speak unto David. }} : }|16| 17:16 And David the king came and sat before the LORD, and said, Who am I, O LORD God, and what is mine house, that thou hast brought me hitherto? }} : }|17| 17:17 And yet this was a small thing in thine eyes, O God; for thou hast also spoken of thy servant's house for a great while to come, and hast regarded me according to the estate of a man of high degree, O LORD God. }} : }|18| 17:18 What can David speak more to thee for the honour of thy servant? for thou knowest thy servant. }} : }|19| 17:19 O LORD, for thy servant's sake, and according to thine own heart, hast thou done all this greatness, in making known all these great things. }} : }|20| 17:20 O LORD, there is none like thee, neither is there any God beside thee, according to all that we have heard with our ears. }} : }|21| 17:21 And what one nation in the earth is like thy people Israel, whom God went to redeem to be his own people, to make thee a name of greatness and terribleness, by driving out nations from before thy people, whom thou hast redeemed out of Egypt? }} : }|22| 17:22 For thy people Israel didst thou make thine own people for ever; and thou, LORD, becamest their God. }} : }|23| 17:23 Therefore now, LORD, let the thing that thou hast spoken concerning thy servant and concerning his house be established for ever, and do as thou hast said. }} : }|24| 17:24 Let it even be established, that thy name may be magnified for ever, saying, The LORD of hosts is the God of Israel, even a God to Israel: and let the house of David thy servant be established before thee. }} : }|25| 17:25 For thou, O my God, hast told thy servant that thou wilt build him an house: therefore thy servant hath found in his heart to pray before thee. }} : }|26| 17:26 And now, LORD, thou art God, and hast promised this goodness unto thy servant: }} : }|27| 17:27 Now therefore let it please thee to bless the house of thy servant, that it may be before thee for ever: for thou blessest, O LORD, and it shall be blessed for ever. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *